


Rewrite the stars

by Blue_turquoise1734



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_turquoise1734/pseuds/Blue_turquoise1734
Summary: Strangely enough, after years of being with him, Woody has been having these strange feelings for Buzz. As they say, love has its ways.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in bonnies room. She had left for school and the toys were wandering around. It seemed like a normal day to some toys, all except for woody.

He was on one of the shelves, pacing and thinking of a certain someone.

That's when that certain someone yelled out to him, "Hey, woody you alright?"

And of course that startled him and had him fall off of the shelf.

The good thing is that woody landed right into buzz's arms. The bad thing is that woodys' face started to heat up when he looked at him, not to mention that he was holding him bridal style.

Woody thought to himself "Great...just great..." 

He looked around and noticed no one had been watching.When he looked back at buzz, buzz had a look of worry.

"You alright there friend?" He asked in a concerned way.

Woody facepalmed and mumbled through his hand, maybe to hide the blush that was forming, "Just...put me down, moron..."

Buzz was shocked, but did so anyway and Woody sighed in relief.

He noticed the blush on Woody's face and asked, "You sure you're okay? You look a little..."

That's when an idea hit him.

He had to confess that he liked him at some point, so with a flushed face, he looked at buzz, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him to a secluded area behind a basket full of clothes.

Buzz was about to say something when Woody grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

Buzz's eyes widened with shock. Not to mention that there was a slight blush on his face.

Woody broke the kiss to breath, and hopefully let buzz take in what just happened.Buzz's eyes widened with shock. Not to mention that there was a slight blush on his face.

Woody broke the kiss to breath, and hopefully let buzz take in what just happened.

After a few seconds, it all hit him all at once. Woody had feelings for him, and not like a friend. Not to mention that he had kissed him.

Woody was walking away, head down and arms crossed. Buzz grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back to him, pinning him against the wall.

With one hand, Buzz made Woody look at him, and without hesitation, he kissed him.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until they pulled apart to breath, foreheads together. The next kiss was more passionate.

Woody felt something wet on his bottom lip. He took notice that it was buzz's tongue asking for entrance.

Woody complied and buzz was allowed in. They both battled to be the dominant one and buzz won.

They pulled apart once more to catch their breath. Buzz looked at Woody with a smirk.

After multiple makeout sessions, Woody and Buzz were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. A New World

Buzz woke up with a start. He didn't know what had scared him, but whatever scared him made him scared shitless.

That's when he looked around and to his surprise he wasn't in Bonnie's room anymore.

To be honest, it looked like a forest.

As his eyes moved across the scenery, he noticed that someone was beside him. The figure looked curiously like Woody, but different.

Oh wait, it was a human!

He looked at his own hands and apparently Buzz was actually a human himself, luckily clothed.

Discarding a thought from his mind, Buzz tried to wake the other male by shaking gently on one of the shoulders.

Apparently it took three tries to get the other up.

As the strange person groaned as his eyes opened and sat up slowly, Buzz said "Great you're up, I thought I was going to be alone."

When he said that, it dawned on him that his voice was different.

"Shit, I'm a female!" Buzz thought and mentally facepalmed.

That's when the male stopped looking around and looked at Buzz.

He asked, "Who in the world are you, wait am I a human?!" The male then looked frantically at his hands. And sure enough, that was true.

Then he jumped up and started to freak out and mutter some things.

Buzz stood up and tried to calm down the other saying " Hey, calm down. Whatever happened to us, we will find out what happened."

That seemed like a good choice of words, because it calmed him down quickly. The man looked at Buzz and asked, "Since we're going to be stuck here for a while, might to get to know each other, right?"

Buzz nodded and the other asked, "So, what's your name?"

Buzz replied, "Name's Buzz...what's yours?"

The other looked at Buzz with shock. This made her uncomfortable.

"B-Buzz?! That's really you?!" Asked the male.

Buzz was confused, so he continued, "Don't you remember me? I'm woody!"

Buzz gasped and hugged Woody.

After a while of chatting, they decided to look for shelter. For a few minutes they only found plants and rocks, that is until they spotted a cave.

"Hey Buzz, it's a good cave! It's not full of mud as you thought." Woody laughed out as he exits the cave.

Buzz just rolled her eyes at that and sarcastically said, "Oh, ha ha ha!" 

After some time they had a campfire, makeshift beds made of leafs and moss, and planty food.

To be continued...


	3. Into the Heat Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a mature part of the story. You have been warned.

It had been a few days since they had woken up to this strange forest.

It was about a little past midnight when Woody heard something strange. He looked over to Buzz and found that she had her makeshift blanket off.

At first, Woody thought that the blanket thing was funny, until he heard her breathing hard, almost like panting.

"Well, shit! This isn't good..." Woody thought as he scooted close to Buzz. When he was a few inches away, he thought he heard her moan his name.

This made him confused and flustered.

After a few seconds, Woody was sure as heck that she was in heat.

"Great...just great..." Woody thought and mentally facepalmed.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard her moan his name again, but he could clearly hear it.

It was becoming hard to control his emotions now. That's when he felt something weird.

And, of course, he was becoming hard.

With the remaining control he had, he tried to wake up Buzz by shaking her shoulder gently with one hand.

With a groan, Buzz opened her eyes to see Woody blushing like crazy.

That's when she realized she must have been talking in her sleep, and blushed a little.

Buzz looked away in embarrassment, her face growing more red as Woody caught her face in time to give her a kiss.

Buzz apparently was taken by surprise by this action, but made the kiss deeper by kissing back and putting her hand behind his head, bringing him close to her.

After some time, Woody was on top of Buzz, both now in a moaning hot mess.

As they pulled apart from the kiss, Buzz moaned and desperately said, "Woody...take me, please. I need you!"

That was the breaking point for him.

Woody, already dripping with pre-cum and undressed, he positioned himself and aligned his member with her front.

He looked at her and she simply nodded that she was ready.

He began to enter the head and Buzz gasped at the feeling, closing her eyes in pain and pleasure.

Soon he was buried in her. Buzz looked at Woody when he looked at her, waiting for her to let him to move.

After a minute, she nodded again for him to move.

Woody slowly moved out and back in. He repeated this movement until she softly, but able to be heard, moaned out, "F-faster...harder...d-deeper."

He complied and thrusted deeper, and with each thrust went faster until it was a rythem.

Then, all of a sudden, Buzz screamed out in pleasure.

This worried Woody so he looked at her and slowed down. Buzz looked at him with a slightly annoyed face and said, "Do that again."

Woody was confused until he sped back up and hit that spot again. This made her scream in pleasure again.

He continued his thrusts trying to hit the same spot that made her go crazy. This continued for a few minutes until Woody said, "I-Im going to-" but before he could finish his sentence, he came inside of Buzz and Buzz came right after, leaving white cum all over them.

They were both panting heavily as Woody slowly took out his member. That's when Buzz looked at it, smiled and seductively said "Come here and let me clean you up."

Woody smiled, sat down next to her and let her lick up the white fluid off of his cock.

After a few licks, Buzz took the whole thing into her mouth and bobbed her head, almost into her thoat.

Woody couldn't take much more and soon came again, Buzz swallowing every ounce of it.

Once done, Buzz raised head and released his mouth from the member with a wet pop. She looked at Woody with a loving smile and sat up.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You better clean me up as well."

If Woody wasn't as red in the face as he is, he would've blushed like heck when she said that.

Buzz layer down and spread her legs, still wet from the event, and let him lick up the mess.

After cleaning her up, Woody laid beside Buzz, gave her a kiss, and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Oh crap!

As the suns warm rays of light crept in, Buzz woke up with a groan, head pounding from whatever the hell they did last night.

Woody was already awake, looking at her with a smile and said, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Buzz had no idea what happened last night and to add on to this, she realized they were cuddled up together...naked.

That was when Buzz asked, "What happened?"

Woody's smile didn't leave as he said, "Well, you want the short or long answer?"

"Uh...short answer?" Buzz said worriedly.

Woody giggled a little and replied, "Well, to put it simply, you were in heat, and well...we kinda had some fun. In fact you were begged me saying 'Take me.'"

What had happened last night was all flooding back to Buzz's mind. That's when she got the urge to puke.

Buzz quickly got up, although that made it worse, ran over to a wall and puked.

This made Woody really worried, but after a minute of this she was fine. That is until Buzz said, "You're going to pay for this..."

That statement made Woody scared out of his mind. He knew what was going to happen after about a few months. But for now, he needed to stay away from her when she's angry and also keep her happy.

This was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, as you may notice Zurg hasn't showed up at all. But beware, he's coming in the next chapter.


	5. Kidnapped

It has been about two weeks now since Buzz became pregnant. Luckily Buzz didn't kill Woody for this yet.

It was a quiet morning like always. Birds were chirping and deer were everywhere.

All was peaceful, even for Buzz. She decided to go on a walk, but little did she know, danger was lurking about.

Buzz was away from the safety of the cave, but knew her way back. This time she decided to venture along a different path In the forest.

After a few minutes of exploring, she felt something, or someone, watching her every move.

As she kept walking a heard was rustle in the bushes, and a laugh she knew very well.

Buzz, pretty much defenseless, was now surrounded by her enemies. And by the looks on Zurg's and Darkmatter's face, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

She knew she couldn't fight much because what is going on with her, but that didn't stop Buzz.

With a hiss of annoyance, she did her best to fight them off, now wishing she had her weapons.

By now she was pinned to a tree with a gun to her head by Zurg, Buzz gasping for breath.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blast, though it never came.

Her eyes flew open and was scared shitless when Zurg said with a devilish laugh, "I think I know what to do with you, Buzz..." And what horrified her the most was when he grabbed her and lifted her up...bridal style.

After a while of trying to make him let go of her, which obviously failed, he had taken her to his makeshift home, where he was staying until his ship was repaired.

Buzz was in Zurg's room, where she was pretty sure she was sleeping there. Anyway, it was a one bedroom home.

She had no idea what was going to happen to her, and her still developing child.

She was caught off guard when Zurg's voice was heard a few feet away in the room. "You really are scared, aren't you?"

He was looking at her, apparently with his helmet off. This was a first for her.

Zurg walked closer to her. She tried to step back but found herself against a wall.

Buzz looked away and feared the worst. The worst never came, though she felt something wet slide across her neck. Then it dawned on her that he was actually trying to seduce her.

Well it was apparently working, because when she tried to speak, all she could do was moan.

It didn't phase Buzz that one of Zurg's hands were now drifting to the back of her head, until he stopped, moved her head to his, and kissed her. 

Buzz realized this was wrong as heck, and tried to break apart from the kiss. But Zurg had his was of doing things. His free hand drifted down to her ass and lightly squeezed on one side.

This made her gasp and his tongue slipped in her mouth. Using the only weapon she had, her own tongue, she tried to defend herself from the invader.

This evolved into a somewhat make out session.

Buzz was focused on the kiss, she didn't know that Warp entered the room, that is until he said, "Mind if I join in?"

They broke apart and looked at him. Zurg was smiling, while Buzz was in a state of shock.

Zurg laughed and deviously said, "I don't mind, in face we can share her."

This shook Buzz out of the shock, but was too late to try to do anything, because before she knew it, she was being seduced by the two of them.

She then got an idea, but knew she would not get off so easy for what she was about to say.

"So...are you two, you know, together?" Buzz panted with a very devious smile.

That comment caught them off guard. They looked at each other with astonishment, but looked back at her with devilish smiles.

"Well, I think you should be thinking about yourself at the moment..." replied Warp, as he slipped a hand under her shirt.

As Buzz was about to yell out to tell them to stop, Warp quickly shut her up by kissing her. This made chills go down her spine.

After some time Buzz hit her breaking point. As one of Zurg's hands reached down and touched her front, she moaned out, "Take me! Please, fill me up, I need you both to cum inside me, please?!"

After that was said, Buzz knew she couldn't take that back. All that mattered now was that she was now fully undressed with her two enemies on top of her...on Zurg's bed.

Before they did anything, Zurg said, "We're pretty sure you're pregnant, so we are going to take it easy on you...just a little."

This made Buzz a little more calm but still scared. Wordlessly, Zurg looked at Warp and they both nodded, and looked back at Buzz.

To her surprise, Warp was the one who climbed on top of her and grinned.

Buzz braced herself as he entered her front. She gasped as he did so.

After a few seconds, he was deep inside of Buzz. As she opened her eyes, she quickly closed them again because he started to move.

As Warp moved his thrusts became quicker.

And as if Buzz had lost her mind, she moaned out his name when he hit the certain spot.

On the other side of the room, Zurg was watching in amusement. He had never in his life seen his enemy like this.

Buzz felt his member twitch inside of herself and Warp soon came. After a second Buzz came as well.

Tired as she was, she knew this wasn't over.

As Warp pulled out, Zurg walked over fully undressed. As he climbed onto buzz, she dared to look at the size of his member, and she thought it wouldn't fit.

But she thought wrong. As he pushed into her, she thought she could feel every nerve activate.

As she settled down, he started to move in and out, and after a while he started to speed up.

With a possessive growl, Zurg said, "Mine..." Buzz knew she had to comply, so she said, "Yes, yours. All yours." That made him especially happy.

As Zurg came, so did she, as well as scream his name. That made Warp jelous.

When Zurg pulled out, Warp had a crazy idea.

Warp waited until Zurg was standing, and when that happened, he tackled Zurg and pinned him down on the floor and kept him quiet for a minute with a kiss.

When this happened, Buzz was quite surprised and amused.

As Warp broke the kiss, he smiled at the fact that Zurg was in shock from that.

That's when he went to grinding his hips onto the one he was on top of, rubbing their members together. This action made both of them moan.

Because they were still naked, Warp decided to flip him over and push his member in quickly, obviously still soaked in cum.

Because of this random action, Buzz decided to look away trying not to pay attention.

Warp decided to move and did so, but slowly. This caused Zurg to moan again but at the same time said, "W-Warp!"

This pleased him so he went a little faster. After a few thrusts, Zurg moaned out again, "W-Warp! Please!"

Warp questioned, "Please, what?"

That's when Zurg gave in, pleading, "Please, pound me into oblivion! I want you...scratch that, I need you!"

That was all the answer Warp wanted. He sped up until he was pounding away into Zurg's ass.

After Warp came into him, Zurg came right after.

Unfortunately for Buzz, she had heard and seen mostly everything that happened.

As the two males finished, they noticed her watching with a flushed face.

That's when Zurg said breathlessly, "Hope you enjoyed that little show of ours..."


	6. Rescue mission

Buzz woke up to the sound of an explosion right outside of what she called "prison", though it wasn't exactly a prison.

After a few more explosive sounds, she knew she had to check it out...right after she puked in the trash.

After she was done, she ran to the door to find that it was locked.

Buzz facepalmed and decided to listen closely to the yelling that was going on.

"Give Buzz back, you tin can!"

"You better not have hurt Buzz!"

Many of these comments she heard could be identified as her old friends and teammates of Star Command. Not to mention that one of the comments sounded like Woody.

This brought back hope to Buzz.

After a few minutes, she felt like she should step away from the door. As she stepped back someone blasted down the door.

With shocked voices, they all exclaimed, "Buzz?! Is that really you?!"

She recognized the voices as her old team and tears of joy streamed down her face as she smiled.

Buzz ran up to them and tried to hug them all at once.

This all happened so quickly to the reunited team, not to mention that Buzz was a female.

Later that week, they were all celebrating the return of Buzz.

Although the party was nice, Buzz apparently fell asleep on the couch.  Thats when Woody had a clever yet priceless prank.

While no one was looking, he pulled out a marker, drew cat whiskers on her face and waited until she woke up.

When she started to wake up he said, "Morning sleepyhead, how was your-" but he yelped in surprise and was caught off guard by Buzz saying, "What did you do? Tell me, and you may live!"

This scared the living daylight out of him and he said, "I drew whiskers on your face!"

"What?" 

"I drew cat whiskers on your face cause I thought it was funny and it was!"

That when the others took notice and laughed.


	7. Finding out

Buzz has been secretive about something the last few months, and his whole team was beginning to worry. They had to do something, so the team made a plan.

Later on, Buzz got a message from the medical office saying, "Please report to the medical office for a regular checkup."

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way there. Once there, she encountered one of the nurses and to go to a certain room.

After the checkup, the nurse gasped in surprise from one of the x-rays, that usually are normal for the people who are there to make sure there are no messed up bones. This made Buzz worried. The nurse mumbled to herself making sure whatever the heck was correct.

She looked at Buzz and with an awkward smile she said, "Congratulations, what are you going to name them?"

This shocked her to the extreme. Did the nurse just say, "them?"

Buzz knew about only one but what?!  She gathered up the courage and asked, "How many do you mean?"

The nurse rubbed her own neck and said awkwardly, "Uh...triplets..."

"Crap, Crap Crap!" Buzz thought to herself as she tried to hold back tears. 

Apparently the nurse had seen her trying not to cry and asked, "Wait, you didn't know this?"

Buzz shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek, and this gave the nurse quite the scare.

"Oh no...but in order to help you I at least need to know who the father is..." Said the nurse.

Buzz shook her head slightly and said, "There are three..."

The nurse looked at her with a worried face and asked, "Then...who are they..."

Buzz sighed and asked, "You remember the mission that was set out to rescue me?" The nurse looked at her and was puzzled, but nodded.

That's when the nurse gasped and realized what might have happened. "The-they actually..." she stuttered out.

Buzz nodded and said, "The original one child was with Woody...before I was captured..."

She stopped for a second to think and continued, "Both Z-Zurg and Warp did this to me..."

Tears were now streaming down Buzz's face. The nurse asked, "Would you want the boss to know?"

Buzz knew who she was talking about, thought it over and said, "I want to talk with my team first...about this..."

She nodded and said, "I understand. Though remember, the boss will have to know sooner or later..."

Buzz nodded, thanked the nurse and left the room.

While looking for her team, her team apparently had been looking for her.

She worriedly approached her team, and the they took notice.

-on a different planet-

Warp woke up to a knocking on his door. With a groan he looked at the clock and then face planted on the pillow. It was 4:30 a.m.

The knock came again a voice said, "Emperor Zurg needs you immediately."

This annoyed him. Why at this time? He yelled at the voice, "What does he want from me at this time of night?"

He heard mumbling from outside and he thought he heard the the voice say, "He isn't going to like this..."

The voice continued to speak through the door, "The Emperor wanted to keep that secret..." This made him curious and annoyed at the same time.

Warp sighed into the pillow and got up while mumbling some curses.

When he opened the door, he found a grub looking at him and it said, "This may be the strangest thing but, uh..."

He was getting more annoyed that usual. "Well, where does he want to meet me?"

The grub facepalmed to hide the blush that was forming and pointed to the hallway that was towards Zurgs room.

With a sigh and facepalm, this actually was new to him so he headed towards the room.

Once he reached the door, he noticed that it was slightly cracked.

Confused, he walked in and quietly said, "Uh...you needed to see me?"

What happened next scared him for a second. The door closed behind him and lock.

He whipped around, and with fears that were correct, he seen Zurg leaning against the wall, grinning like he had lost his mind.


End file.
